plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 28
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same as before |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 27 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 29}} Difficulty *The main zombies to keep an eye on are Weasel Hoarder and Sloth Gargantuar. Weasel Hoarders are not particularly aggressive in this level, but adequate measures are required. Laser Bean is a good choice, but even plants without an area of effect fare well. *As far as Gargantuars are concerned, instant kills or Plant Food are a safe choice. With 2500 sun given, the player will not be able to plant very high-damaging plants. However, there are strategies that conserve sun that can be used at the end of the level. *A big threat in this level are the frozen winds, and therefore thawing plants are vital. Pepper-pults are not a very strong plant, but Fire Peashooter has proved to be excellent in many strategies. Hot Potato can be picked up for quickly unfreezing plants, though other thawing plants such as Jack O' Lantern can also be used and they work well. Waves 2 3 5 2 |zombie2 = 2 3 5 |zombie3 = 1 4 |zombie4 = 2 3 1 4 5 |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 1 4 3 |note5 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 4 |zombie6 = 5 5 2 3 1 1 4 |note6 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 4 |zombie7 = 3 1 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 3 5 |note8 = Freezing winds affect rows 2 and 3 |zombie9 = 2 3 2 1 1 4 4 |note9 = Freezing winds affect rows 2 and 3 |zombie10 = 2 4 2 3 4 |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note11 = Freezing winds affect rows 1 and 5, twice |zombie12 = 1 5 5 1 1 4 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1: Napalm Destruction :Created by *'Required plants:' **Peashooter **Repeater **Torchwood **Hot Potato *'Suggested plants:' **Imitater Hot Potato **Potato Mine **Stunion *This strategy involves a row of Peashooters, Repeaters and Torchwoods to create a massive attack power. It ignores the slider tiles of the level and only 125 sun is left after all the required plants are planted. *First, plant five Peashooters to each lane on the farthest left column. Then plant five Repeaters in a similar manner to the column to the left and finally a column of Torchwoods to the next column to the right. Optionally, with the remaining 125 sun, a column of Potato Mines or Stunions can be planted. *When the level starts, four Plant Foods should be used to power up the Torchwoods to turn them even stronger. Soon, player will be given enough Plant Food to turn all Torchwoods' fires into napalm flames. While Torchwoods constantly heat up plants in front and at the back of them from freezing and Hunter Zombie's snowball attacks, the leftmost column is left open to be frozen by blizzard winds. Therefore, each frozen Peashooter should be thawed with the Hot Potatoes. Additionally, Imitater plant can be used to imitate Hot Potato and speed up the process of the thawing stated above. *Three napalm pea projectiles for each lane is enough to vanquish all incoming zombie waves. The optional Stunions or Potato Mines will eliminate the slight risk of an Ice Weasel or a Sloth Gargantuar reaching the Torchwood column. Strategy 2: Playing with Fire :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Hot Potato **Magnet-shroom *'Suggested plants:' **Blover *This strategy does not require any premium plants. *On the column farthest to the left, place a Magnet-shroom on the top tile and one on the fourth tile. Fill the rest of the column with Pepper-pults. On the second column, place a Pepper-pult next to each Magnet-shroom. This is to provide maximum warmth coverage and conserve Hot Potatoes. Fill the rest of the column with Snapdragons. Fill the third column with Wall-nuts. You will be left with 600 sun, more than enough for instant-use plants and replenishing Wall-nuts. *Use your first two Plant Food on Pepper-pults or Snapdragons to get the two extra Plant Foods from the glowing green zombies. Save at least two to use on the Sloth Gargantuars. Use your Hot Potatoes on the Troglobite's frozen blocks. Hot Potatoes recharge quickly so you can also use them on any frozen plants. Use your Cherry Bomb on the Sloth Gargantuars and finish them off by using Plant Food on your Snapdragons. Additionally, you may use the Blover to get rid of any flying Dodo Rider Zombies. Strategy 3: Plasma for Gargantuars :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter **Infi-nut **Citron *'Suggested plants:' **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Homing Thistle or Snapdragon **Hot Potato or Stallia *Remember to place Pepper-pults or Fire Peashooters carefully so that all plants are in the warming zone. Place Infi-nut on the third column and feed it with Plant Food to provide defense. Put Citrons on the third and fifth lane to deal with Sloth Gargantuars. On the second lane, put a Fume-shroom or Fire Peashooter. Place the other plants at suitable places, especially Magnet-shroom. You can fill the lawn with Stallias if you have it. *The first few stages of the battle should not be a problem, as Infi-nut's force field should keep you safe from Buckethead Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Hunter Zombies and Ice Weasels. When the double winds freeze the first and fifth lane, Sloth Gargantuar will appear on the third lane. Feed the third-lane-Citron and the second-lane-Fume-shroom to take care of dangerous zombies. During the final wave, feed the fifth-lane-Citron to kill the last Sloth Gargantuar. Use the last Plant Food wisely. It is recommended to feed it to Homing Thistle to damage all zombies on the lawn. Strategy 4: Easy Crazy Mode :Created by The strategy can beat the level fairly simply without premium content, gemium plants, Plant Food, and will not cost land mowers. *'Required plants:' **Bowling Bulb **Snapdragon **Pepper-pult **Hot Potato **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb *Place five Bowling Bulbs in the first column. *Place Snapdragon, Pepper-pult, Snapdragon, Pepper-pult, Snapdragon in that order in the second column. *Place a Snapdragon in front of each Pepper-pult and guard all lanes with a Wall-nut. This will leave 100 sun remaining. *The Bowling Bulbs will crush most of the enemies by themselves until the first Gargantuar. Even the weak teal bulbs will rebound around all the Ice Weasels and frozen blocks on the lawn and maximize their damage with the heavy crowds, allowing the Snapdragons to mop up the rest. Keep an eye out for cold snaps and thaw out any Wall-nut or Snapdragon frozen. *When the first Gargantuar appears, immediately dig up the Bowling Bulb in its lane and replace it with a Potato Mine, then use the remaining sun to use a Cherry Bomb on him to weaken him and destroy all the Hunter and Blockhead Zombies surrounding him. By the time he fights his way over to the lawn mowers, he will be killed off by the Potato Mine (dig up any plant in his way before he kills them). Do the same to the second Gargantuar in the bottom lane; replace the Bowling Bulb there with a Potato Mine, allow him to reach it, then drop another Cherry Bomb as he steps on the mine. Finish off any survivors. Strategy 5: Prehistoric Stove Set :Created by *'Required plants:' **Tile Turnip **Repeater **Torchwood **Magnet-shroom (might not really be that necessary) **Infi-nut **Spring Bean **Blover *The setup involves Repeaters in the leftmost column, followed by a Torchwood column, with a Tile Turnip under the Torchwoods in the second and fourth row, then plant an Infi-nut at the center of the third left column, with a Magnet-shroom above and below it. *Now, power up every Torchwood (but take note that only one of the Torchwoods on a Tile Turnip should be powered up to boost both). Not only would your Repeaters deal mass destruction, they would also thaw out pretty quickly along with the other plants. *Now, collect any falling coins or gems. Take note of the Dodo Rider Zombie carrying Plant Food. If a Blockhead Zombie delivers another Plant Food, use it on the Infi-nut. However, from the start, it appears as if no one can even get to third column alive, so you can sit back and relax until the Gargantuar arrives. He would most probably charge down the third row and hurl Imps at the Infi-nut. When the second Gargantuar fully steps on the lawn (most probably on the bottom row), it is time to plant the Spring Bean. As soon as you feed it Plant Food, plant a Blover, instantly getting rid of most of the zombies, while the Repeaters deal with the rest. Strategy 6: When Cavemen Meet The Future :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Laser Bean **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Spring Bean **Blover *This is pretty similar to the strategy above, except all of the plants are not premium. *For your first column, plant Laser Beans, with Pepper-pults in front of them, and an Infi-nut in the center of the next column, with a Snapdragon above and below it. *Use one Plant Food to boost the Infi-nut. The resulting projector may have to be replenished at least once or twice due to Bucketheads and Blockhead Zombies. Do not worry, a Dodo or a Blockhead will replace the Plant Food spent. *Once the Gargantuars fully step on the lawn, plant a Spring Bean, power it up, then instantly follow with a Blover to get rid of most of the zombies. Alternatively, you can bash both Gargantuars by boosting the opposing Laser Beans twice, assuming you still have four Plant Food leaves. Waiting to beat them both by boosting the lower Snapdragon twice is not a good idea, since you would have to wait for the second Gargantuar to come first, and they might not both be at range of the Snapdragon's attack, so it is best to use the former two strategies in beating Gargantuars. Strategy 7: Dragon Power :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult (PP) **Winter Melon (WM) **Infi-nut (I-n) **Snapdragon (S) *'Suggested plants' **Hot Potato **Cherry Bomb **Coconut Cannon Lawn: PP|S|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- WM|S|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- PP|I-n|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- WM|S|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- PP|S|--|--|--|--|--|--|-- *When level starts, use a Plant Food on Infi-nut. After that, wait until first Sloth Gargantuar appears on the lawn. *Wait until Sloth Gargantuar comes on fourth column and use Plant Food on two Snapdragons. When second Gargantuar comes, repeat this. Strategy 8: Peas of the Past *'Required plants:' **Fire Peashooter **Primal Peashooter **Snapdragon **Infi-nut *Plant one column of Primal Peashooters, then one column of Fire Peashooters. Plant Infi-nuts on lanes 1 and 5 of column 3, and Snapdragons in the remaining tiles in column 3. Plant Food the Infi-nut upon starting. When the first Gargantuar comes, use Plant Food on Fire Peashooter. Use Plant Food on Snapdragon and Fire Peashooter on lanes with Gargantuar to clear out the final two Gargs as well as most of the final wave. Strategy 9 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** *'Setup' *'Procedure' #Use Plant Food on Infi-nut. Redo the process if its barrier is showing signs of giving up. #Use Banana Launcher against the Blockhead Zombies and Cave Buckethead Zombies for the Phat Beets to kill. #When the Sloth Gargantuar arrives, use Banana Launcher to kill him. Repeat the process for the next Sloth Gargantuar. Strategy 10: Shocking Sports :Created by *'Required plants:' **Hot Potato **Imitater (for Hot Potato. If you don’t have it, it’s fine.) **Bowling Bulb (preferably Level 3 or above) **Fire Peashooter **Infi-nut **Lightning Reed *'PLACING PLANTS:' *On the first column, place Bowling Bulbs. *On the second column, place Fire Peashooters. *On the third column, rows 2,3, and 4, place Lightning Reeds. *On the fourth column, rows 2,3, and 4, place Infi-nuts. *'LET’s ROCK' *You get six/seven plant food in this level. Use the first on an Infi-nut. *In emergencies, use plant food on Bowling Bulbs. *When the first Sloth Gargantuar comes, use plant food on the Fire Peashooter in the middle lane. A Lightning Reed could get eaten by the thrown Yeti Imp - this is alright. *On the final wave, use all remaining plant food on Lightning Reeds. Congrats. You win! Strategy 11: Fire, Sun, And High-Power Hypnosis Required Plants: Primal Sunflower, Fire Peashooter, Hot Potato, Gold Bloom, Caulipower, Primal Wall-nut, and Blover. #Place a Gold Bloom, then place Primal Sunflowers in the 1st column. #Place Fire Peashooters in 2nd and 4th columns, then place Primal Wall-nuts in 5th column. #Place Caulipower plants in the 3rd column. Use Gold Bloom if sun is low, and repair Primal Wall-nut if needed. #When Dodo Riders fly or Gargantuar throws an Imp, use Blover. #The Caulipower can hypnotize random zombies to buy some more time. Strategy 12: Easy way (Need Premium plants) Created by Ondraball Need Plants: Caulipower, Fire Peashooter, Primal Wallnut) Extra plants: Power lily Place: (C= Caulipower, FP Fire Peashooter, PW Primal wallnut) C FP PW C FP PW C FP PW C FP PW C FP PW You can also use Plant food on PW for more defence Gallery Screenshot 2016-09-17-17-30-24.png|By SOFC28.PNG|By Walkthrough Frostbite Caves Day 28 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hot Potato and Repeater - Frostbite Caves Day 28 (Ep.196)|By Trivia *A Dodo Rider Zombie will give the fifth Plant Food, just like in Day 12. *Sometimes, the player will obtain the sixth Plant Food from a Blockhead Zombie. This is either a glitch or an intentional occasional occurrence in the game. How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 28's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty